Wubbtastic Adventures
|Image size = 310x310|Row 1 title = Discs|Row 1 info = 4|Row 2 title = Episodes|Row 2 info = 26|Row 3 title = Bonus features|Row 3 info = 14|Row 4 title = Release date|Row 4 info = March 3, 2015|Image file = Wubbtastic Adventures DVD.png}}Wubbtastic Adventures is a [[Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!|''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!]] 4-disc DVD set that contains four existing DVDs from the show. Contains * Wubbzy Saves the Day * Escape From Dino Island * Wubbzy and the Fire Engine * Pirate Treasure Summaries Wubbzy Saves the Day ''"Join Wubbzy as he hosts a bird-watching slumber party, has a memorable picnic in the park with Daizy and Widget, solves his own nose-y dilemma, and much more! Can Wubbzy stop a snoozing Moo Moo from casting crazy spells all over Wuzzleburg and help a group of lost baby chirpees find their way home? There are plenty of cool songs to get the kids moving, along with delightful lessons about sharing, caring and being yourself." Escape From Dino Island "Join the Wuzzleburg gang as they voyage to Dino Island in Widget's Wavy Wheeler 3000, explore Wazumboo Jungle and try to control a Doodleberry patch that has gone Wow! Wow! WILD! There is no telling who they will meet along the way! Sing and laugh along while learning life lessons about honesty, sharing, friendship and being prepared!" Wubbzy and the Fire Engine "Everybody's favorite bendy-tailed buddy is discovering a big, colorful world of helping out, working together and getting the job done! In this all-new collection, Wubbzy has a fire engine adventure with Widget, delivers Daizy's doodleberry treats, re-builds a house with Ty Ty The Tool Guy (voiced by 'Ty Pennington' of "Extreme Home Makeover") and much more! There's plenty of singing, dancing and friendly firemen too!" Pirate Treasure "Set sail for adventure as Wubbzy and his friends discover a whole new world of fun in this collection of wild escapades and silly songs. Tag along with Wubbzy, Widget and Walden as they search to find buried pirate treasure. Find out what happens when Wubbzy gets lost in the woods and why Walden is afraid of the beach. Take a trip with the gang to the nearby town of Plaidsville and discover that there's no place like home!" Bonus Features Wubbzy Saves the Day * Printable Wubbzy Growth Chart * Coloring & Activity Sheets * Music Videos * Sneak Peeks Escape From Dino Island * Dino Island Photo Gallery * Coloring & Activity Sheets * Sneak Peeks * Bonus Episode Wubbzy and the Fire Engine * Coloring & Activity Sheets * Music Videos * Sneak Peeks Pirate Treasure * Coloring & Activity Sheets * Music Videos * 2 Bonus Episodes Goof *The back of the DVD retains the type-o, "Plaidsville". Gallery Wubbtastic Adventures DVD.png|Front (Stock Photo) Wubbtastic Adventures DVD Artwork (Front and Side) (Stock Photo).png|Front and Side (Stock Photo) Wubbtastic Adventures DVD Artwork (Front).png|Front Wubbtastic Adventures DVD Artwork (Back and Side).png|Back and Side Wubbzy Saves the Day CD.png|Wubbzy Saves the Day CD Escape From Dino Island CD.png|Escape From Dino Island CD Wubbzy and the Fire Engine DVD CD.png|Wubbzy and the Fire Engine CD Pirate Treasure DVD CD.png|Pirate Treasure CD Category:DVDs Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Merchandise Category:2015